


M.W.K

by immatricharight



Category: EXO (Band), SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Friendship, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-05 10:03:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14041851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/immatricharight/pseuds/immatricharight
Summary: Sehun is having a crisis and needed someone to talk to. He eventually finds a piece of paper with Jeonghan's number and ask for help.





	M.W.K

**Author's Note:**

> **Prompt #:** 72  
>  **Prompt:** Sehun was just randomly dialing a number, hoping some stranger will answer and listen to him rant. He didn't expect the person who answered will be kind enough to make him keep his number and call him again when he's stressed.
> 
> ****  
> **Note:**  
>  Thank you to the prompter for giving me a chance to create this story. I'm new to fic writing but I love this pair too much that I can't let this fest pass.  
> To the mods, thank you for your patience!  
> To Kitty and Ree, thank you for helping me out on this one.  
> To my fellow JeongHun shippers, hope you enjoy this!
> 
>    
> BTW, the song lyrics I used in this story is Leaves by Ben and Ben which is an indie folk pop band from the Philippines.  
> *Forgive me for any typo, spelling and grammar mistakes*

“Great presentation Mr. Oh”

President Yang praised Sehun while walking out of the conference room. He just finished his new proposal for an upcoming project with a big mall.

President Yang looked so proud of his employee; he patted the young man’s back and whispered to his ear “You know what would be better? --- If you finally agree to date my lovely daughter Joo Hyun”.

He laughed out loud and walked ahead. Meanwhile Sehun, this tall 20 something guy with curly dark brown hair, just froze. This wasn’t the first time the CEO of his company mentioned Joo Hyun to him.

Back then it felt like the rich man was just being proud of his daughter, how talented and smart she is. But now Sehun knew that all of it led to this. President Yang the matchmaker.

He knew he was screwed. Using the back of his hand, he wiped the sweat off his forehead and scuffed his hair _as if it didn’t look messy enough_. He looked like a poodle but he loved it. It matches with his dear baby Vivi’s hair that’s why.

 

It was already past five in the afternoon. Sehun still had time to walk to the train station without rushing. Good that he had this time to think about his current crisis.

 _“Talk about work and personal life crashing at the same time. Great”_ he said to himself.

He let out a deep sigh and tried to think of ways he can still survive this life. Yes, Sehun may be melodramatic at times (well its becoming more often now because of his current state of loneliness and distress).

 _“I think I need a nice cup of coffee to clear my thoughts_ ” so he decided to walk and find a café on his way home.

Just a few steps away from the station’s entrance is a café. It caught Sehun’s attention because of its black and white design.

“ _Very minimalist, my kind of café”_ he said while looking around.

The place had neon lights with nice quotes posted on the walls. He made a mental note to go back to this place when his crisis is over and take all the Instagram post worthy shots he can get.

“Hi, I’d like to order one Americano please, to go” he politely said to the sweet lady in the counter.

“Coming up!” she chirped while walking towards the kitchen booth.

“Ya, Hannie! Are the delivery fliers ready? We have to start distributing to hopefully get our sales up!” Auntie Hana approached her nephew who was removing his coat and scarf and placing it in one of the employee lockers.

“Yes Auntie, I’ll get it tomorrow. By the way, here is the sample flyer, in case you want to see it:” Jeonghan smiled sweetly while handing over the piece of paper to his aunt.

“Okay dear, thanks for this.” She then heard a ding which meant the Americano is ready to be served.

“Hannie, go start cleaning up, it’s almost time to close anyway.” She proceeded to Sehun’s table with the cup of Americano and some napkins.

“Enjoy your drink, dear” she said to the curly tall man. He stood up and bowed to the café owner before heading out.

 

He was dragging his feet on his way up to his apartment. _No, the coffee didn’t help me think of a solution to my problem. The more I think about it, the more my hair gets curlier. I don’t know._

Sehun didn’t even bother to remove his coat, he went straight to his couch and laid down.

_“What will I do now? Joo Hyun is a nice young lady but she’s really not my type. I might get fired if I turn her down!”_

If an outsider sees his state right now, he looks like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Sehun was tossing and turning, even kicking his feet in the air. He took out his phone in his coat pocket and along with it was a piece of paper with smudged words.

“ _Where did this come from?”_

The only thing visible in the paper was a mobile number. He just stared blankly at it and said to himself _“This is it. I will call this number and the heavens will give me the answer to my problem!”_

He was a hopeless case.

He dialed the number. After 8 rings, he was about to put it down when someone answered. 

 

Jeonghan lived above the café. His parents died when he was young and he was lucky enough that his Auntie Hana took care of him as her own child. Though he graduated with honors and had plans to work in a big company, he decided to work in his aunt’s café to give back the kindness and love his Auntie Hana gave him.

He was all set for bed, freshly showered and really drained from today’s work when his mobile phone rang. It was an unknown number and he contemplated if he would answer it or not.

Jeonghan then remembered Auntie Hana was expecting a call from an office nearby who has plans to get them as supplier for the office cafeteria. He immediately put his business voice on and answered the call.

“Hello good evening, how may I help y---?” He wasn’t even done with his greeting yet when the person from the other end of the call started mumbling words nonstop without breathing.

He can picture the man he was assuming it was a man but it sounded like a wailing kitty looking for his mommy.

Jeonghan was really lost. Was this a prank call? The café flyers weren’t given out yet so who is this calling me in the middle of a week night? Not to be mean, but he really loves his bed and 8 hours of sleep.

 

He cleared his throat and said “Hello sir, I think you got the wrong number? Sorry I do not have time for this right now.”

There was a long pause at the other end of the line. Why was he panicking? It became too quiet! Did the man jump of a building with what he said?

“Oh okay.” Mr. Wailing Kitty answered in a softer voice.

Is he crying??? Now Jeonghan was the one panicking.

“Okay what’s up?”

“Listen, I only needed to speak to someone right now.” They both spoke at the same time but each one heard clearly what the other had said.

Jeonghan laid down in his bed took a deep breath and said, “go on…”

“Really, I’m sorry. I don’t have anyone to talk to. My friends don’t get it since they’re not in my position. I just need to get this off my chest. You don’t have to say your name or share anything about yourself. It will just be me. You can hum or just breathe anything that would indicate that I am actually talking to someone at the other end of this call.”

What’s with this guy and talking without breathing? He made a soft chuckle but realized that he shouldn’t find it funny since the man was in despair.

“Okay I’m giving you 10 minutes. I’m about to sleep and you’re actually delaying it right now.”

“Sorry for that. Well okay. 10 minutes is more than enough.”

A determined Sehun said to his mystery listener. Was Jeonghan supposed to worry? The fact that this man can speak 200 words per minute, he might end up knowing this person’s life story tonight.

 _This is good entertainment, I’ll let him be,_ he said to himself.

“I’m up for a promotion and I really worked hard for it. But my boss wants me to date his daughter.”

Jeonghan was about to say, “and this is a problem because?” when Sehun revealed the plot twist to his story…

“I’m gay. No one knows yet. I guess I kinda knew but never revealed it to anyone. Not until my boss’ incessant invitations for a date with his daughter. I became sure that _NOPE_ I cannot date her.”

Jeonghan didn’t know what to say. He just let Sehun rant even the smallest complains: like knowing that his favorite shampoo scent has been discontinued; and his co-workers who loves to wear something bright orange every single day.

The baker was having fun listening to Mr. Wailing Kitty he didn’t even notice the time. It had been 3 hours already. No, he wasn’t sleepy, but he need to get up early tomorrow so he had to interrupt _MWK_.

“Uhm, hey, may I give you advice? About your concern I mean…”

“Which concern?” was the man’s answer. He seemed like he was about to cry when Jeonghan reminded him that he had a _“concern_ ” to solve.

Jeonghan sat up in his bed and said “The first one, dating your boss’s daughter when you don’t swing that way. Well I think just politely say no… that you are not interested in dating at the moment. You don’t have to reveal your true self to them. It took you time to realize it yourself, so no need to push yourself to reveal it to others. There is no deadline. As for your boss, if he really thinks you are a good employee, he will not fire you just because you turn down his daughter. If he does fire you, think of it as a sign that you have a chance to explore new job opportunities and at the same time lose a nagging matchmaker boss.”

By the time he was done with his speech, it was already 1 in the morning and he was beginning to get worried that he might not be able to wake up in a few hours.

“I have to go. I’m sorry but I need to sleep.” He added. He tried not to sound like he was dismissing the other’s concern. The line was silent. Okay, Mr. Wailing Kitty is gone?

“I’m sorry again for tonight. Didn’t mean to be a bother. Uhm… Can I call you again? You know, just to let you know what will happen.”

Jeonghan was too worried for his sleep hours and unknowingly answered “Sure. Goodnight Mister”.

He was about to press the end button when MWK said, “Goodnight too. Its Sehun, no Mister, just Sehun” then the line went off.

 

***

 

It was already a few weeks and honestly Jeonghan cannot even remember half of what that Sehun guy said. Not that he was already half asleep when the person called, but he can only take so much information for 3 hours.

He was on his lunch break when he received a random message from an unknown number.

_As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_

_And all will be alright in time_

_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_

_And all will be alright in time_

_Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive_

At the bottom of the message it says, “Isn’t this a nice song?”

Of course, Jeonghan knew the lines of this song by heart. It was his current favorite. Whoever sent this will be his new best friend. In a heartbeat, he replied with the next stanza of the song:

_I never thought that I would see the day_

_That I'd decide if I should leave or stay_

_But in the end what makes it worth the fight's_

_That no matter what happens we try to make it right_

He didn’t even have time to put down his phone on the table when it rang. He immediately answered it without checking who it was.

“Hello?” Jeonghan said, but all he heard was the last part of the song, so he listened.

_Leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_

_And all will be alright in time_

_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_

_And all will be alright in time_

_Wounds of the past will eventually heal_

_And all will be alright in time_

_'Cause all of this comes with a love that is real_

_I said all will be alright in time_

_I said all will be alright in time_

_I said all will be alright in time_

_All will be alright in time_

_Ohh, you never really love someone until_

_You learn to forgive_

_You learn to forgive_

_Learn to forgive_

 

When the song ended, someone said hello and he recognized that voice. It was Sehun.

He seemed more calm and less distressed the last time they talked. Even so, he decided to keep calling him _MWK_ or _Mr. Wailing Kitty_.

“Sehun?” Jeonghan said.

“Oh, hi. I’m sorry. I just thought of messaging you today. Is this a bad time for a call?” Here he goes again with his MWK voice.

“I’m on my break right now. We can talk.” He didn’t know he was smiling while saying that.

“So, mystery man, I have an update about my concern” Sehun sounded giddy.

“It’s Jung. I’m Jung. No need to call me mystery man.”

“Aha! I see. Mr. Jung, it is!” He heard Sehun laughed a bit and continued where he left off.

“I told my boss I can’t date now. He got surprised then frowned then just nodded. And you know what’s the best part? He apologized! He did! Because he forgot to tell me that his daughter is already dating someone else. Apparently, I wasn’t the only one he tried to match with this daughter. Aren’t I lucky? The problem got solved on its own!” He was laughing, relieved with what he just said.

Jeonghan laughed with him and what surprised him was what he did next.

“That’s good to hear, Sehun. Really. Well I guess, the song really suits your mood now, huh? All will be all right in time, and now you’re doing well! I’m happy for you. I am happy right now too. Our company got chosen to supply for 3 companies. Just closed the deals today.”

Jeonghan never shared things to anyone. He had his friends but he didn’t find it apt to share his small successes in their monthly get togethers.

“Oh, wow that’s amazing, Jung! Now you definitely have to celebrate with a chocolate cake! With sprinkles is the best!” Sehun answered. This man is a lot of things - a wailing kitty and now a person that celebrates with a chocolate cake with sprinkles. _Can he get any cuter?_ <3

 

Before proceeding to his afternoon tasks, he made sure to save Sehun’s number in his phone.

That night after dinner, he surprised himself by dialing Sehun’s number.

“Hey Jung! It’s nice to finally hear from you!” It seemed that he was still outside, hearing the cars passing by.

“Is this a good time to call? You might be going somewhere tonight. Oh, it’s a Friday! It’s date night! I’m sorry.”

Jeonghan was about to hang up when he heard Sehun say “No wait, I’m walking home from the grocery. I bought milk to go with my chocolate cake.”

The baker was already smiling from ear to ear, relieved, that Sehun wasn’t going out tonight. Still can’t get over the fact that MWK eats chocolate cake with milk. This Sehun guy is truly a cute kitty.

Jeonghan put Sehun on speaker phone while he opened his fridge to get his own slice of chocolate cake.

“Hey, are you still there?” Sehun asked, his background is much quieter now.

“Yup! So, do you like your milk warm or cold?” Jeonghan was slightly shouting since he left his phone in the dining table across the kitchen.

“Uh? Uhm, warm I guess?”

Did he ask a weird question? Jeonghan immediately added “Because I’m having chocolate cake too with milk. How about we eat together while we talk?”

Jeonghan took one big piece with the fork he was holding; another hand was used to hold his phone.

“Hey Sehun, mine doesn’t have sprinkles though. I only found edible pearls, is this okay?” Jeonghan knew he was pouting but didn’t care. He can try to sound cute, right?

 

They were in the middle of arguing which cupcake is best: red velvet or chocolate when suddenly Jeonghan asked “This is our second time to talk on the phone, can you describe how you look like?”

Sehun didn’t know what to answer. Was mystery guy flirting with him? _He looked fine but not FINE-FINE._ He considers himself humble okay.

“Well uh, I have a poodle” and then he heard the man on the other end of the line chuckling.

“Mr. Sehun, I ask about you and you start off with introducing your pet. You’re too cute for me.”

The curly man felt himself blush. No, he wouldn’t back down in this flirt fest. He was the one who found mystery guy’s number anyway.

“No, well what I was trying to say before you laughed is that I have a pet poodle and we have the same hair. I mean I got curls just recently. I’m fairly tall and can pass as a runway model you see.”

He tried to sound proud and confident but his insides are tumbling. _Is he developing a crush?_ Man, it’s been long since he felt this giddy.

He knew he wanted to get to know Jung more. He won’t let this pass. What he didn’t know was that Jeonghan starting to get interested in him too.

“How about you, Jung? No fair. I only know your name.”

Now its Sehun pouting as if Jeonghan can see it over the phone. Ha.

“Well, uh, I’m nothing special, unlike you, Mr. Runway Model” he teased.

“I’m a baker boy who loves warm milk, that’s it.”

“Okay Mr. Warm milk, what else? Do you have a pet too? Please be a dog lover because I don’t like cats!”

 _“But you’re Mr. Wailing Kitty to me!”_ Jeonghan said in his head.

“I don’t have pets, neither do I look like one. I live with my aunt and I help her out with our business, thats it.”

 

***

 

It wasn’t a surprise that sharing each other’s day became a habit to them. It started with one call every two weeks, to thrice a week and now every move they make, they share through exchange of photos.

“Honey, I love you dearly, but the banana bread won’t bake on its own if you keep on taking photos of the batter” Auntie Hana said one sunny afternoon.

“Listen, I need to thank whatever, or _WHOEVER_ is making you smile like that. But you still need to do your duties here at the cafe.”

She did not want it to sound like scolding so she smiled and hugged her dear nephew and added “bring him here, we need an extra hand in the kitchen anyway”.

One thing he loved about his aunt is that she is a woman of few words. Jeonghan considers this day as a special one because without saying his true feelings, Auntie Hana understood his happiness.

 

***

 

Sehun was having a bad day. The shipment of the supplies he needed for his project got pushed back to two more weeks and he needed it by the end of the week. His poodle Vivi had been in the dog clinic for a day now.

To make things worse, it started raining hard on his way to the train station. He is not a fan of umbrellas but he knew he cannot be sick because of his big project at work. It was then that he decided to find a place to stay in until the rain stops.

He ran to the first open store he saw. Thankfully it was warm inside, the heater was on, so his clothes can dry easily. The cafe was not full but most tables are filled with workers like him, probably waiting for the rain to stop as well.

Sehun went straight to the counter and checked the pastries and cakes on display. He then found a chocolate cake with mint green and purple pearls and it immediately put a smile on his face.

“Hi sir, what would you like to order?”

“I’ll have a slice of the chocolate cake and a warm cup of milk please.”

Sehun was busy searching his pockets for cash that he didn’t see the smile that was given to him by the man in front of him.

“Sir, as much as I’d like to give you a warm cup of milk, I’m sorry but we do not have it on the menu. How about a cafe latte? I promise to put more milk!” and then the guy winked at him.

Sehun was taken aback and just nodded. This man looked familiar but he can’t seem to put a name to this beautiful face.

Sehun found a perfect spot to sit, near the window, beside the heater, with perfect view of the barista in front of him. Ten minutes ago, it seemed that his world was about to end. But when he entered the cafe, it’s as if he stepped inside Narnia which completely turned his day around.

He knew it was embarrassing to stare but this curly man cannot find it in him to look away. In a span of 5 minutes, the barista already caught him staring thrice. Wow Sehun, talk about discretion.

Sadly, a different person served him his cake and coffee. He didn’t want to wallow over it, but he was acting like he had a rain cloud with above his head. He was about to take his first bite of the cake slice when he noticed that one of the napkins had a message on it. It said “Hope your day gets brighter with the help of this chocolate cake!” He looked at the café counter to say thank you but the beautiful man was already gone.

 

Jeonghan knew it was Sehun the moment he walked in the cafe on that rainy afternoon. Tall man with curly dark brown hair who looked like a runway model - yes, he described himself well. What’s cute is that he even ordered the chocolate cake with pearls (which wasn’t really part of the menu not until after they talked about it a few months back).

He also knows that Sehun is busy with his upcoming project which is why he never tried to call or start a conversation with him through chat. One night while going through new recipes online, Jeonghan received a message:

     Sehun: hey :(

     Jung: Hello, how are you? Why are you sad?

     Sehun: I’m just tired. It’s been a while since we last talked. I want to talk to you…

     Jung: ...but?

     Sehun: but the project is taking too much of my time. I don’t even have a life other than work.

     Jung: I can talk now. I’ll call you?

     Sehun: I have a lot of things to finish tonight. Do you hate me already? I hope you still remember me. ☹

     Jung: I just offered to listen to you rant, is that a new way of hating someone?

     Sehun: I’m just worried that when this project is finally done, you won’t talk to me anymore.

     Jung: Yes, i wont.

     Sehun: …….

     Jung: Because we’ll be meeting face to face by then. Have a good night. I’m just here.

     Sehun: Okay, see you soon! Good night too, Jung.

 

***

 

It became a habit for Sehun to visit the café whenever he needed some cheering up. Secretly, he was also hoping to see the beautiful man again. He wanted to say thank you for the note personally, and (hopefully) get to know him.

However, luck was not on his side. It had been weeks. Every time he visited the café, it was always the owner, Auntie Hana who oversaw the counter.

It was the night before his project launch and he had to work late to make sure everything was ready the next day. He decided to grab something to eat at the café then head back to the office. He didn’t notice the time, it was already 9:00 in the evening and as he was about to push open the door, he saw the beautiful man mopping the floor of the café.

Jeonghan saw Sehun enter and was surprised to see him.

 _“He never comes this late. Did something happen? Is he okay?”_ Jeonghan started to get worried when he saw Sehun about to leave.

“Sir, we’re about to close. How may I help you?” Jeonghan said.

“Oh no, it’s okay. I didn’t notice the time. I’ll just get coffee from the vendo machine in our office.”

“No, it’s okay, you’re here already. I can help you with that. What is it that you like again?” Jeonghan placed the mop on the side and was walking towards the kitchen door.

“Uh, whatever is available? I’m sorry to be a bother. I’m working late tonight and realized my last meal was this morning. So, I need to eat to keep going.” Sehun was looking down while talking.

“Sure, don’t worry about it. Please have a seat and I’ll be right back” Jeonghan said with his biggest smile.

As soon as he entered the kitchen, the baker let out a heavy sigh that his aunt heard.

“Dear, what is wrong? You used to enjoy mopping the floor.”

“Auntie, remember the one I talk to on the phone? He’s outside and he still doesn’t recognize me” Jeonghan said anxiously.

“Every time he comes here, I leave messages in napkins and his coffee cups, giving hints that Jung and I are the same person. But he still doesn’t get it. What should I do?”

Auntie Hana hugged her nephew and said “Be patient. Just give him time. When the time is right, everything will fall into place. Have faith, son. But as for now, go spend time with him as Jung. I know you miss him a lot. Stop worrying and go out there!” She patted his bum and continued cleaning up the kitchen.

Jeonghan walked towards Sehun holding a tray with strawberry waffles and 2 cups of warm milk.

“Sorry it took some time. A lady bought all our cakes so we got sold out early. I hope strawberry waffles is okay?”

Sehun was thanking the gods because finally, he saw this man again, and boy, was he in luck, he even saw the cutest eye smile ever! He was so lured into the man’s smile that he forgot to answer.

“Sir? I can find you something else if strawberries aren’t your type.”

Jeonghan was about to stand up to go to the kitchen when Sehun panicked and said, “this is great! Thank you so much! But this is too much, would you like to have some?”

The baker sat again and was about to hand Sehun his coffee cup when he noticed that he forgot to write a note on it. He got a Sharpie from his pocket and wrote “Strawberries will give you the power to finish your work tonight. Good luck!”

The curly main couldn’t believe it was happening right before his eyes. A few days ago, he was already losing hope if he can see this man again and now they’re seated face to face and sharing a meal together.

“Here you go” Jeonghan handed the cup and Sehun immediately took it assuming it was coffee.

“Warm milk huh?”

Jeonghan just nodded. Secretly praying that Sehun can finally take the hint or hints.

But after finishing the waffles, the baker new that today wasn’t the time for them to finally meet as Jeonghan and Sehun. When Sehun was about to pay, the other refused and said it was free since the café was already closed when he arrived.

That night, instead of wallowing over what happened, Jeonghan kept on repeating what his aunt said. “When the time is right, everything will fall into place.”

 

***

Two weeks later…

 

“Hey Hannie! Slow down! It’s only 9 o’ clock and you’ve finished 6 bottles of beer already. What’s up man?” his good friend of 12 years, Seokmin asked him.

“Just want to relax. Work is stressful” Jeonghan answered after chugging half a bottle of beer.

“You’re not like this you know. We’re here for you. What is it?” Jisoo added.

Jeonghan just smiled while patting his friend’s back.

“I need some fresh air, be right back.”

He wasn’t used to his friends being so concerned about him. He felt suffocated so he opted to go for a walk. The bar was located across a river and the weather was perfect for a stroll.

It had been two weeks since he stopped answering calls and messages from Sehun. He just broke the last thing he said to him, "I’m just here” but he is doing the complete opposite.

He didn’t want to assume things anymore. If Sehun does find a way to meet him, then so be it. But until then, he will just go back to his old life. Monthly get together with his friends and working hard on weekdays.

Jeonghan doesn’t want to admit it yet, but he misses Sehun and his company. He sat down on a bench facing the river and took a deep breath.

 _“You don’t miss someone who doesn’t mean anything to you. You barely even know him Jeonghan. Toughen up and move on”_ he said to himself.

He closed his eyes for a bit to relax his nerves. He was a bit sleepy due to exhaustion and the few bottles of beer he drank. Then he heard a dog barking at his feet. He tried to ignore it but the dog kept on barking at him.

“Vivi! Vivi no!” thats when he heard that voice calling Vivi. He knew exactly who it was so he opened his eyes and saw the man he was trying to get away from.

“Hey, I’m sorry, my dog just loves the smell of chocolate. Sorry, but you really do smell like chocolate.” Sehun scratched the back of his neck while apologizing.

“You’re the barista at the cafe, right?” Jeonghan couldn’t talk. Will Sehun finally recognize him?

“Yes. I’m Jeonghan. I own the cafe with my Auntie Hana. Hence the shop name, Hana and Hannie.”

His heart was beating fast. He didn’t know what will happen next. Will he make the next move or just pray to the heavens above that this ends up the way he wanted it to?

“Oh right! I get the cafe name now. Thanks again for the strawberry waffles last time. But you know what? I love your chocolate cake with pearls more.”

Was Sehun making small talk? Jeonghan realized he’d had enough and decided to take matters into his own hands.

“Great that you like it! I was planning to have rainbow sprinkles to replace the pearls. Pearls are too fancy stuff.” Sehun looked surprised with what he said.

“ _Finally! Just a bit more then he’ll get it”_ the baker cheered himself up.

“By the way your poodle Vivi is so cute” he carried the dog and stood up.

He wasn’t as tall as Sehun but tried to look him in the eyes and said, “you really do have the same hair as him.” Jeonghan smiled the brightest and started walking with Vivi in his arms.

 

 

341 seconds, Jeonghan counted how long it took Sehun to run to him.

“Jung? Wait, I mean Jeonghan. Wait. I’m sorry for not getting it, all this time. Sorry, for… Everything.”

The tall man had to kneel while catching his breath.

The cafe owner sat on the floor facing the other and reached out his hand and said “Hi sir, I’m Jeonghan. You have a nice dog and he seems to like my chocolate scent.”

“Oh, hi Ju- uhm, I mean Jeonghan. Nice to meet you too, I am Sehun” curly man said while finally taking Jeonghan’ s hand for a handshake.

 

 _As leaves will soon grow from the bareness of trees_  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_From waves overgrown come the calmest of seas_  
_And all will be alright in time_  
_Ohh you never really love someone until you learn to forgive._


End file.
